


These Spanish Lights (part 1)

by RonRos47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: It's Christmas time and Emma and Neal agree to their first date. Shipper fluff.





	These Spanish Lights (part 1)

Published: 12-02-12, Updated: 12-02-12

*****

So much had happened within the past year that it was often times difficult for Emma Swan to process. She had gone from being a normal person to having dealt with dragons, ogres, zombies, and evil witches.

A sense of normalcy did seem to return after she and Snow had returned from being stuck in Fairytale Land and after Rumple and Regina had trapped Cora and Hook in a form of the Netherworld that Snow, Henry, and David had been in.

There was a sense of safety in part, what could constitute as safety in a town which Rumple, Regina, and even King George, still lived in.

The only major complication had been seen months ago when out of the blue Emma found herself confronted with her long last past. A mixture of emotions had flowed from her from fear to anger to hatred to a love that had never really burned out since they parted.

*****

"What's in that head of yours," Neal asked as he and Emma walked hand in hand down the main street.

It was late in the evening. The town was alive with sparkling decorations and Christmas lights that lined nearly every building. In her free hand Emma held a cup of hot cocoa.

She couldn't bring herself to answer Neal quite yet. There were so many thoughts in her mind.

Henry was with Regina tonight but she would see him tomorrow and on Christmas day. Emma hated having to share Henry that way but at least she and Regina had come to something they could both agree on and Henry didn't seem to mind.

Emma looked down at her hand entwined with Neal's.

Seven months ago she wouldn't have even considered this as a possibility but now here they were: a new couple just starting out; Emma having agreed to this first date a week ago. It felt so strange and yet so normal all at once.

Emma laughed at the way Neal had asked her out.

*****

She was all set in her car having dropped Henry off at Regina's for the weekend.

"Just like old times hu," he said appearing from the backseat.

"Neal, what the hell," Emma replied nearly freaking out.

This was the second time in a year that someone had scared her from the backseat of her car, the first being Henry. And it was also the second time Neal had done it to her.

"Go out with me," Neal said with a smile.

"We've talked about this," Emma replied.

"I know we have but don't you think it's time we stop talking and start doing?"

Emma looked at Neal through the rear view mirror.

"Just one date," said Neal. "That's all I'm asking."

Emma pulled her car over next to the sidewalk. She could still remember the last time she didn't have her eyes on the road when Neal had been the distraction. Sure she was the sheriff this time but still. She parked the car and turned to face him.

"Get out of my car Neal."

"You still haven't given me an answer."

Emma sighed. "If I say yes will you get out of my car?"

Neal smiled. It seriously amazed Emma in knowing that Henry seemed to inherit Neal's smile and beaming eyes. He seemed to inherit a lot from his father. Before Neal's arrival she had just never really acknowledged it.

"Great," Neal said. "I'll pick you up at 7 this coming Sunday," he said making his way out.

Once the door was closed Emma made her drive away from him.

"Swan, what have you gotten yourself into," she asked herself.

*****

"Okay," Neal said taking Emma out of her reverie. "Now I'm really curious as to what you're thinking about."

Emma smiled. "I was just thinking about the time you asked me out from the backseat of my car."

Neal smiled. "Which time?"

"Both of them," she replied smiling. "Did I ever tell you Henry did the same thing?"

"The kid asked you out?"

Emma took her hand out of Neal's and playfully hit him in the chest. She then walked over to throw away her empty cup.

"No, he surprised me by hiding in the backseat."

Neal smiled like a proud father. "Kids' got my move, nice."

Emma shrugged but also smiled. "Like father, like son."

*****

The two continued on for a short silence when they came to the lawns in front of the nun's building. Out front was a nicely decorated nativity scene. On top of the building and all along the sidewalk were rows of Spanish candles in sand bags known as luminarias.

"They're beautiful," Emma whispered not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Not as beautiful as you," Neal replied.

Emma blushed but turned to face him.

"I mean it," said Neal. "Ten years and you're still as beautiful as I remember if not more so."

Emma looked up at him with her deep set eyes. She could see Neal was telling the truth and that he meant every word.

Neal looked at Emma and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. Feeling her smile was enough justification, Neal gently leaned down and Emma gently leaned up until their lips met.

It was a slow and gradual kiss, one that first time teenagers would only experience but as their lips met, the deeper it felt the more they wrapped around each other with both a feeling of joy and longing.

The world around them faded as they were transported into the bliss of what could only be described as true love's kiss under the Spanish lights of the night.

~END


End file.
